The Mummy III: The Revenge of Anubis
by BigBadWolfyBoy
Summary: Originally written by myself & Nemesis Q Ravens a long, long time ago. What happens when the O'Connell's stumble upon old foes and new friends? R&R please. No Flames!


**AN:** This was originally written by myself and my best friend back in 2002. It was a fun thing to write and I have very special memories from it. Honestly, we were just kids who loved the Mummy movies and thought that maybe we could contribute to it. Some characters are OOC.

I dedicate this to Anastacia Harlan (aka Nemesis Q Ravens).

Enjoy! And please, no flames.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own anything aside from the new characters that we created.

* * *

**The Mummy III****:**

**Revenge of Anubis**

** Written By: Anastacia Harlan & Kane Allen**

**Scene: 1**

**Barge Scene**

**- Ext. Barge -**

** The camera focuses in on the full length of the barge on an angle/ right side. Camera Z.I. on two figures leading horses onto the barge. The two figures turn out to be that of an adult woman and a young girl around the age of eight. The camera moves to the O'Connel's room where Alex and Evie were discussing Egypt.**

**Alex: Mum, can you test me on the way a mummy was made?**

**Evie: (while looking around the room) (avoiding eye contact) Well...are you sure ready?**

**Alex: Mom, of course I am. (crosses arms)**

**Rick: Of course you are what?**

**Evie: Of course...(thinking fast) he's ready for the trip.**

**Rick: Sure. (slowly, suspiciously)**

**Evie: Alex, why don't you go find Jonathan? (looking at him in a look saying "your father and I need to talk")**

** Alex looks at his dad and then gets up from where he was sitting. He coolly walks out of the room as if nothing was going to happen. Camera focuses on Alex standing outside the closed door eavesdropping on his parent's conversation. Camera cuts to back inside the O'Connel's room. **

** Rick is standing gazing upon Evie like she was a dog who had disobeyed orders. Evie just looks at him and shrugs with a sigh. Evie goes over to him and kisses him gently trying to soften the mood. **

**Rick: Nice try.**

**Evie: You can't blame me for trying.**

**Rick: Well I came to tell you that the guide is here.**

**Evie: Oh... really. (eyebrows raise and perking up)**

**Rick: Yeah, anyway, what were you talking about with Alex?**

**Evie: Oh...nothing. (thinking fast, avoiding any eye contact)**

**Scene:2**

**The two visitors**

**- Ext. Barge -**

** Camera returns to where we first saw the two figures. The young girl and woman are walking away from the stables, talking quietly. Evie and Rick walk up to them. **

**Rick: Good to see you again, I hope the journey wasn't to boring. (sarcastically)**

**Aunt Thene: Of course not, we've made the journey before.**

**Aunt Thene: Oh, this is my assistant, Dynasty. (motioning the girl forward)**

**Evie: Hello there, my son Alex will be along soon with his uncle. (thinking with her head tilted to side)...You know Alex is about your age. (looking over her shoulder to Alex and Jonathan talking in the shadows)**

**Dynasty: Great. (sarcastically, not thrilled)**

**Dynasty: I've...got to go check on something. (walks away quickly)**

**Rick: Kind of young isn't she... I mean... for your assistant. (somewhat stuttering)**

**Aunt Thene: Of course not. (defensively) (walking away after Dynasty)**

** Evie looks at Rick with eyes saying "smooth move". Rick just shrugs while smiling foolishly. Camera F.O.**

**Scene:3**

**Entry of the Medhjai**

**- Ext. Barge -**

** We find four small boats swiftly coming along side the barge. Camera Z.I. on one particular person, Ardath Bay. Camera cuts to railing of barge where Dynasty is standing gazing upon the stars. She glances downward toward where the boats are. She takes one look and then runs to Aunt Thene's room. Cuts to the O'Connel's room where we see Evie at the table reading a book and Rick polishing his favorite gun. Rick stands with back towards the door still polishing his gun. Evie looks up at window and sees a shadow. She stops and says...**

**Evie: Rick... (nervously)**

**Rick: What?**

**Evie: I think I saw something outside.**

**Rick: Hunny, you're imagining things.**

**Ardath: Evie is too intelligent to imagine things.**

** Rick spins around and trips over his own feet in doing so. Evie throws up the book in surprise and it accidentally hits Rick on the head while he was getting to his feet. They both look at Ardath who is trying to keep from laughing aloud. Rick takes a deep breath and stands up.**

**Rick: Number one, it's not funny and number two, what the hell are you doing here?! (while rubbing back of head)**

**Evie: (walking over to Rick) Sorry. (turns to Ardath) Yes do tell what are you doing here?**

**Ardath: Well...thought I'd stop by and see how you were all doing.**

**Rick: We were fine, until you showed up. ( still rubbing head)**

**Ardath: I'm so happy that I'm so welcomed. (sarcastically) (Rick looks at Ardath and rolls his eyes)**

**Evie: It's very nice to see you again. (trying to make-up for Rick's attitude)**

**Alex: Mom,...,Dad, Uncle John seems to be in some trouble with the people he was playing cards with. **

**Rick: (shaking head) Jonathan. (annoyed tone yet, as if expecting this to happen)**

** Camera goes to the bar where we see Jonathan being held up against the wall by the scruff of his expensive black tux collar and a knife being pressed to his throat. The O'Connel's walk in and they are followed by Ardath into the bar.**

**Jonathan: Rick, I was expecting you to stop by. (high-pitched, nervous voice)**

**Rick: What did you do now?**

**Evie: Gambling I presume.**

**Jonathan: Never. (acting shocked /lying/ eyes wide)**

**Guy1: He ran out of money and wouldn't pay the fee.**

**Guy2: He also insulted my dear mother.**

**Evie: Why do I even bother? (mumbling, looking up at Jonathan and then looks to Rick)(throws up hands in defeat)**

**Rick: I wish I could let you kill him, but...he's my wife's brother, so how 'bout you just let him go. (persuading, but having second thoughts) (Evie stands in front of Rick and gives him a stern look)**

**Jonathan: Evie, I owe you one.**

**Evie: You don't owe anybody anything. (talking to Jonathan as if he were five years old)**

**Ardath: I would put him down if I were you, if you don't want to pay the price. (threatening)**

**Guy1: A Medhjai!? (surprised, stuttering and trembling)**

** At the sight of Ardath the two men drop Jonathan and run out of the room screaming. Ardath goes over and forcefully picks Jonathan by the back of the shirt. Jonathan is dropped onto his feet.**

**Jonathan: Thanks. (nervous and relived)**

**Ardath: Thanks are not required.**

**Scene:4**

**Attack of the Anubi**

**- Int. Bar room -**

** The bar room is silent and empty except for Rick, Ardath, Evie, Jonathan, and Aunt Thene. They're gathered around a large, rectangular table talking about the journey. Jonathan is sprawled across the table drunk and snoring loudly. Ardath listens intently to the conversation as Rick and Aunt Thene discuss the details. Suddenly there's a loud scream followed by a gunshot. Rick and Ardath draw their weapons and jump out of their seats. Evie slowly rises from her seat and grabs a gun from one of Rick's holsters. Aunt Thene grabs her sword, which was hidden, under her cloak. Jonathan grunts and turns over falling off the table with a loud "smack". **

**Jonathan: What the...(still out of it and drunk)**

**Evie: Quiet Jonathan!**

**Jonathan: I will not! (pulling himself up slowly and then stumbling towards the open door) **

**Jonathan: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (while ducking a fireball flies towards where his head had just been)**

**Rick: Hello! (surprised, shocked)**

**Ardath: Get back! (in warning and gesturing them to stand back)**

**Evie: Rick!, Alex is in the room alone!**

**Jonathan: I'll go get Alex. (then falls over holding shoulder with arrow sticking out)**

**Aunt Thene: Don't worry about your son, he'll be fine. (unconvincingly)**

**Evie: What!? Not...(cut off mid-sentence with a silencing sign from Ardath)**

** All of a sudden tiny creatures with Anubis heads come charging through the door with tiny daggers. Rick and Evie jump on top the bar while Ardath and Aunt Thene run towards the creatures. Various gunshots ring through out the room as the creatures who have been hit turn to dust. Camera cuts to fight scene with Aunt Thene and Anubis creatures. She seems to be overwhelmed, but manages to hold her position. The camera moves from character to character getting a glimpse of each fighting the tiny Anubis'. **

**Scene:5**

**Aunt Thene's Death**

**- Int. Bar room -**

** Camera shows Aunt Thene being stabbed by a tiny creature in the stomach. Aunt Thene falls to knees and then her back as Dynasty and Alex come through the door followed by more creatures all of them screaming. Camera goes to Rick and Ardath who managed to blockade the door from the creatures trying to enter. Evie goes over to Jonathan and inspects the wound and Alex goes over to them. Camera goes over to Dynasty running over to Aunt Thene where she lays lifeless. When she gets there Dynasty falls to her knees and grabs Aunt Thene's lifeless hand. Nobody notices, except Alex who is watching intently. Dynasty stands, backs away, as Alex is walking towards her. Alex puts hand to her shoulder only to be harshly thrown off, while Dynasty climbs out a window and onto the walkway. Camera follows her running towards her room. When she arrives she snatches her bag and a sword given to her by Aunt Thene. Camera continues to follow her as she walks towards the railing. Behind her Alex runs up and yells at her to stop.**

**Alex: Stop!**

**Dynasty: Why? (turning to look at him with grief stricken eyes)**

**Alex: Because...um...there's crocs in the water. (said fast) (thinking fast)**

**Dynasty: Try and stop me. (defiantly, jumping over railing)**

** Alex runs to railing frantically looking in the water for her. Camera fades to black.**

**Scene:6**

**Return of past memories**

**- Int. Temple -**

** Camera F.I. to a young women fighting (face is covered by cloth). She is surrounded by three huge Anubis warriors. The young woman ducks as a sword manages to skim her hair tie releasing long, luscious black hair. Skillfully the woman uses her sword to cut all three heads of the Anubis warriors off. The heads turn to dust forming the title of the movie. **

** The camera moves to where we see a young man around the age twenty carefully examining ancient scrolls. A voice calls to the man. The voice is Evie's and to our surprise the young man is Alex.**

**Evie: Alex?**

**Alex: Over here Mum.**

**Evie: What have you found? (putting her hands gently on her sons shoulders)**

**Alex: Ancient Scrolls, rather interesting. The only problem is that I can't read it, I've never seen these markings before. (looking at Evie)**

**Evie: Let me see. (curiously) You're right the marks are very strange.**

**Alex: Have you ever seen them before?**

**Evie:(while shaking head) No, a new mystery. ( said excitedly)**

**Alex: Mum, not another adventure. (jokingly)**

**Evie: No, I think your father is still recovering from that little incident we had with you twelve years ago. (leans on Alex in a teasing way)**

** They both hear a noise in the room and Evie looks around to try to find the source of it. She then looks up and to her surprise there's a huge Anubis warrior above them. Alex looks up to his mother and sees the fear in her eyes. He frowns in confusion and worry.**

**Alex: What is it?**

**Evie: (scared) Alex, where's your father? (pointing up towards the ceiling)**

**Alex:(looking upward) Uh...I'm not really sure. (scared)**

**Evie: Well in that case...run!**

** To their dismay the huge creature lands right in front of them blocking their only path and hope of escape. Suddenly a young figure stands in the doorway with a slingshot. She readies the weapon with a well-sized stone, aims, and shoots hitting the Anubis warrior in the back of the head. The warrior turns to look at her, then the girl does a flip away from Alex and Evie distracting the warrior. The Anubis warrior goes for her, leaving the two O'Connels time to escape. **

**Dynasty: GO! (yelled as she runs into the corridor)**

**Scene:7**

**Old friends**

**- Int. temple room - **

** Alex and Evie run out of the room, but not before Alex gets another glimpse of the mysterious women who had saved them. Camera goes to the room where Jonathan and Rick are sitting down talking. Evie and Alex run in as Rick stands up and walks over to see what was going on. He looks at Evie who just hugs him tightly, then he looks at Alex who was still trying to catch his breath.**

**Rick: What happened? (concerned)**

**Alex:(trying to regain composure) Big...(breath) Anubis...(breath) thingy.**

**Rick: What do you mean "Big Anubis thingy?"**

**Evie: There was a huge Anubis warrior where we just came from.**

**Rick: Did you kill it?**

**Alex: No, a young woman saved us. She was quite skilled in what seemed to be the ancient deadly arts. (composure regained)**

**Jonathan: I thought that Rick destroyed the Army of Anubis.**

**Evie: He did.**

**Jonathan: Then how come one of them nearly killed you?! (eyes wide)**

**Ardath: Because, the Scorpion King has been brought back.**

**Evie: Ardath. (surprised, shocked)**

**Rick: He couldn't be back, I killed him. Believe me I think I would remember. (sarcastically)**

**Ardath: Trust me my friend, he's back. (looking at Alex) Who's this?**

**Alex: Ardath, it's me Alex.**

**Ardath: Hello there, you certainly have changed. (surprised, stunned)**

**Rick: Come on, let's get out of here before something else happens.**

** The five run out of the room into a corridor, camera stays at the opening of the corridor. We then hear the screams from the group of friends and then we see Jonathan running back into the room, tripping over his own feet. Evie comes afterward tripping over Jonathan. While on top of him she starts pounding his back saying...**

**Evie: Jonathan, you idiot! Get out of the way!**

**Jonathan: Sorry. (innocently)**

** Rick, Alex, and Ardath follow luckily missing the two fighting on the floor. Rick gently helps Evie up and then Ardath grabs Jonathan by the back of the shirt pulling him to his feet for the second time. Rick and Alex quickly shut the door and blockade it with Rick's crowbar.**

**Scene:8**

**A new member**

**- Int. room -**

** As they all catch their breath, suddenly a black figure drops to the middle of the room. Alex realizes that the figure is the young women who had saved them earlier, as she slowly straightened. **

**Alex: You!**

**Ardath: Who? (quizedly)**

**Alex: She's...the..one.. who, who...**

**Dynasty: The person that saved you. (talking to a young child)**

**Alex: I was gonna say that. (mumbling to self)**

**Dynasty: All right then. What are you doing here? Why are you here?**

**Evie: Well, for one it's my job to be here and two...it's aaa... my job.**

**Dynasty: That's nice. (nice voice) Get out! (stern voice) (attitude) (pointing to door)**

**Evie: Excuse me? (stunned) There's creatures out there. **_**Very Mean**_** creatures.**

**Dynasty:(to Evie) Well that's your problem...(to Alex who is behind her) Will you stop!**

**Alex: Sorry. (scared)**

**Dynasty: Where I can see you, NOW! (demanding, attitude)**

**Alex: I'm goin', I'm goin'.**

**Dynasty: (to Evie) As I was saying, ****your problem ****not mine ****you**** take care of it!**

**Alex:(suddenly saying) You, you, you were on the boat! (pointing at her)**

**Rick: Boat? What boat?**

**Dynasty: Yeah, what boat?**

**Evie: Alex, what are you talking about?**

**Alex:(stuttering and counting on fingers) The girl, the guide, when I was ten, the creatures, the boat you fools! (Raising voice) You must remember! (looks at Dynasty)**

**Evie: Alex, watch your language! (looking over at Rick) He gets this from you!**

**Rick: But...**

**Alex: (interrupting) (walking over to Dynasty, standing 6 inches away from her) You jumped off the boat. (looking directly and deeply into her eyes)**

**Dynasty:(eyes widen with shock, looks away) Oh...that boat.**

**Alex: (impatiently) Yes, that boat. (contained anger in voice)**

**Ardath:(walking up next to Alex) Are you talking about the guide?**

**Alex: (frustrated) No. The girl...her...her assistant.**

** Rick and Evie walk up to join Alex and look at Dynasty suspiciously but curiously. Dynasty feels and looks cornered. She starts to back away and looks over to Jonathan who was holding his chest, breathing deeply from the running he had done. Ardath looks closely at Dynasty. Suddenly the crow bar snaps in half and the door burst open.**

**Scene:9**

**Fighting the Anubi**

**- Int. Temple -**

** The six split into pairs: Alex/Dynasty, Rick/Evie, Ardath/Jonathan. Each pair run in different directions. Camera follows Alex and Dynasty to the room where Alex had found the sacred scrolls earlier. Dynasty snatches up a few scrolls and throws them in a familiar knapsack. Eight creatures enter the room forcing Dynasty and Alex back to back. Dynasty grabs an extra sword and hands it to Alex who was defenseless. Three creatures step forward and advance upon the two. We see Alex and Dynasty defending themselves from the creatures, camera moves to two creatures rummaging around for some particular scrolls. While the two were busy fighting, the other three advance on Alex causing him to let Dynasty handle the other three. The two other searching creatures take four sacred scrolls and leave the room. One of the two creatures manages to knock Dynasty and send her sword flying out of her grasp. Alex sees this, quickly he finishes off the one he was fighting and helps Dynasty by killing the one who had knocked her down. He bends slightly, extending his hand to help her up. She takes his hand and he pulls her to her feet. She's wounded on the right shoulder. Alex inspects it saying...**

**Alex: Better get you to my mother, she knows how to deal with stuff like this.**

**Dynasty: No, I don't need any help from **_**her**_**. (attitude)**

**Alex: Well do you have any medical knowledge or supplies? (eyebrows raised and unbelieving)**

**Dynasty: Well, of course I do, this isn't the first time I've been attacked by one of those things.**

**Alex: Well where are they?**

**Dynasty: Number one: you're standing on them (Alex jumps back) and number two: they're ruined. Thanks alot. (attitude) **

** The rest of the group comes into the room. Alex hears a familiar voice calling for him.**

**Evie: Alex?!**

**Alex: I'm over here.**

**Evie: Thank God you're all right. (relieved, walking over, and hugging him tightly)**

**Ardath: She's wounded. (pointing to Dynasty's shoulder)**

**Evie: (releases Alex from hug and looks over to Dynasty) You okay? Would you like some help?**

**Dynasty: I'm fine...really. (attitude) Time for y'all to leave. (breaking the tension)**

**Alex and Evie: But we still...**

**Dynasty: I don't care. Leave, please. (groveling)**

**Rick: Maybe you could tell us where the nearest village is? We...**

**Alex: (interrupting him) (to Dynasty) Why don't you take us? After all, you did say you needed more medical supplies.**

**Dynasty: Well I guess. For one you ruined mine and two I can make sure that you actually leave.**

** Alex smiles sheepishly at the remark of ruining her supplies. She could tell that he was embarrassed when his dad turned to look at him with the look saying "smooth move."**

**Scene:10**

**The town**

**- Ext. streets -**

** The six enter the town of Corde'. Dynasty leaves them to wander the market for supplies. The five discuss Dynasty as soon as she's out of hearing distance.**

**Evie: Interesting girl. I don't like her one bit.**

**Jonathan: Evie, you really need to start trusting people.**

**Evie: You're only saying that because you like her.**

**Jonathan: Well...yes, she's rather...**

**Alex: Uncle John! Did you notice how much her and mom are alike?**

**Evie: I am in **_**no**_**way like her whatsoever. (in denial)**

**Rick: He does have a point, Evie.**

**Evie: Rick!?**

**Ardath: I would hold your tongues, she walking towards us.**

**Alex: (not hearing Ardath) Well I think she's rather...**

**Dynasty: She's rather what? **

**Alex: (dazed) Beautiful. (sighs)**

**Dynasty: Right, who the hell are you talking about?**

**Rick: Uh...his fiancé. (trying to cover for Alex's dumb mistake)**

**Dynasty: Poor girl. To bad, look who'll be her mother-in-law. Well I have to go. (sarcastic and frowning) **

** Dynasty walks away and Evie charges for her, but is stopped by Rick and Jonathan. Dynasty looks back and silently laughs to herself. During the commotion to calm down Evie, Ardath and Alex follow Dynasty.**

**Scene:11**

**The Corde` Bar**

**- Int. bar -**

** Ardath and Alex follow her for sometime until they see her go inside the bar. The two follow her inside, but stay their distance for they do not want her to see them. Dynasty sits down at the end and orders some type of drink. Alex and Ardath find a spot not to far from where she is sitting and keep a close eye on her. Ardath looks over to Alex who is unknowingly staring and smiling at Dynasty.**

**Ardath: Alex? Alex? Alex! (smacking him upside the head)**

**Alex: Ow, what did you do that for? (rubbing the back of his head and realizing how loud he was talking)**

**Alex: Did she hear me? (lowering voice)**

**Ardath: No.**

**Alex: Good. (with a sigh of relief)**

**Ardath: Alex, you like her don't you?**

**Alex: NO! Of course not...I'm engaged to a woman who just wants my money. (Voice trails off)**

**Ardath: Alex, you like her.**

**Alex: Maybe a little. (smiling sheepishly)**

** Alex looks over to where she had been sitting, but to his surprise and dismay once again she was gone. He looks to the floor sadly seeming to be missing her already. From outside there was a loud yell followed what seemed to be a huge "thump" against the wall. Alex and Ardath quickly ran out to see what all the commotion was about.**

**Scene:12**

**Evie and Dynasty's disagreement**

**- Ext. alley -**

** When Alex and Ardath arrived at the scene they were shocked to find Evie being pinned up against the wall by Dynasty. Suddenly Evie kneed Dynasty in the stomach forcing Dynasty's to release her hold. Dynasty bent over gasping for breath from Evie's strong blow. Alex watched in amazement that his mother and crush were "disagreeing" with one another. Evie who then threw a hard right hook suddenly threw dynasty up against the wall. Alex then heard his mother say...**

**Evie: (to Dynasty) You stay away from Alex.**

**Dynasty: My pleasure. (attitude) Trust me, I'll be more than happy to.**

**Evie: I wouldn't trust you if my life depended on it.**

**Dynasty: That can be arranged. (attitude and a clenched jaw)**

**Dynasty: Besides, he was following me.**

**Alex:(to Ardath) (annoyed tone) I thought you said she didn't see me.**

**Ardath:(to Alex) (retorted) I **_**thought**_**she **_**didn't**_** see you.**

**Alex: Thanks a lot. Enough is a enough.**

** Alex and Ardath wade into the fight trying to end it without any more trouble. Dynasty throws a left hook hitting Alex in the nose. At that Evie suddenly becomes stronger to break free from Ardath, as so does Dynasty. The two again go for each other once more. Rick suddenly appears with Jonathan, who is obviously drunk, come over to the scene.**

**Rick: Evie! What the hell are you doing? (surprised and ill tempered)**

**Jonathan: (yelling in ear) Rick, I think they're having a fight!**

**Rick: Thank you, Jonathan...I would've never known that. (looks sternly at Evie)**

**Evie: Rick...uh, nothing. (while holding cheek from being struck)**

**Rick: Right Evie! (angry) I'll speak with you **_**now**_** in our room.**

**Alex: Dad, I had nothing to do with this. (wiping blood from nose) (innocently)**

**Rick: I'm sure.**

**Dynasty: (looking over at Alex) It was all about you, dimwit.**

**Alex: Thanks for pointing out the obvious.**

**Rick: Alex, I expect you back at the hotel in 15 minutes.**

**Alex: Yes, dad. (annoyed) (rolling eyes)**

**Scene:13**

**Blossoming Romance**

**- Ext. Alley - **

** Rick and the others leave Dynasty and Alex alone in the alley. Dynasty without thinking tears a piece of her shirt and dabs at Alex's bloody nose. At first he moves backwards, but stops realizing that she wasn't going to hurt him.**

**Dynasty: Sorry about that. (under breath)**

**Alex: What? (nasally)**

**Dynasty: Sorry about that. (louder than before)**

**Alex: That's all right, wasn't the first time.**

**Dynasty: You've been in other fights? (showing interest)**

**Alex: You think I'm a mama's boy?**

**Dynasty: That's what came to my mind.**

**Alex: Gee, thanks.**

**Dynasty; Oh, no...not you, your mother.**

**Alex: Ah, well I can see why.**

**Dynasty:(laughs) I never thought I would hear something like that out of your mouth.**

** Dynasty looks away to the left, blushing, Alex takes his hand and gently guides her face into his intense gaze. Everything around the two becomes silent. She tenses, but doesn't resist or pull away from him. Alex and Dynasty's lips come closer together.**

**Dynasty: Alex, you're engaged. (voice turned into an excited whisper)**

** Alex doesn't reply, but continues to bring his lips closer to hers. Suddenly Rick's voice broke the deep silence. Both Alex and Dynasty jump at hearing his voice. Alex and Dynasty step slowly back from each other as Rick beckons to Alex again.**

**Alex: I'll be there in a minute.**

** Alex turns back to talk to Dynasty, but she was gone. He looked deeply into the shadows, but she was nowhere to be found.**

**Alex:(shaking head disappointedly) Dad, you always have the best timing. (mumbling to self)**

** Camera F.O. while Alex starts to walk away.**

**Scene:14**

**Entry of Mathyus**

**- Int. temple room -**

** Camera F.I. to see Mathyus towering above what seems to be a blurry mass of blackness. He extends his hands and makes a circular motion over pool of darkness. The blackness spreads like a fog to reveal a picture of Dynasty in front of a mirror. His eyes narrow with remembrance of the girl. He makes another motion above the pool, showing Dynasty washing her face. As she washes her face, black markings appear beneath her dark blue eyes. Mathyus' face turns to that of aggression and worry. In ancient Egyptian...**

**Mathyus: The scrolls speak of the truth. So I see the time has finally come.**

** Camera F.O.**

**Scene:15**

**Missing person**

**- Int. Alex's room -**

** Evie walks into Alex's room early in the morning and finds his bed empty.**

**Evie: Rick!**

**Rick:(while running in) What?**

**Evie: (panicking) He's gone!**

**Rick: Who?**

**Evie: Alex, he's gone!**

** Ardath soon enters the room with his sword ready for a fight. Seeing that there is no apparent danger he puts it back in its sheath.**

**Ardath: What's going on?**

**Rick: Alex is gone again.**

**Evie:(to both of them) Where do you suppose he went?**

**Jonathan:(walking in) Two of the camels are gone.**

**Evie:(looking to Jonathan) Alex is gone too.**

**Jonathan: He took those camels without asking me?!**

**Evie:(shocked at his remark) Jonathan!**

**Ardath: We have to go after him.**

**Rick:…Again.**

**Evie: Yes, yes, but we have to go find him where? We have no clue where he could've gone. (they all pause to think)**

**Rick: (thinking aloud to himself) It seems like he tried to kiss her yesterday.**

**Evie:(eyes widening, with anger in them) Who did he try to kiss?**

**Rick:(still thinking aloud) He could've been following Dynasty.**

**Evie: Rick, that's nice and all, but where?**

**Jonathan: The only place we know of her being is the temple.**

**Ardath:(sarcastically) The first intelligent thing I've heard you say.**

**Rick: Of course, the temple.**

**Evie: I don't want to go back there.**

**Rick: Why?**

**Evie: She and those things were there.**

**Jonathan: Yes, but Alex will be there and you could probably get some more scrolls.**

**Evie: Well what are we waiting for?**

** Camera goes to the four riding camels in the bordering desert of town. **

**Scene:16**

**Desert Journey**

**- Ext. desert -**

** We see Alex on his camel nearing the temple. He dismounts from his camel and sprints into the temple. Camera follows him to scroll room, where we see Dynasty quickly packing her bag.**

**Alex:(sarcastically) Leaving so soon?**

**Dynasty:(turning around quickly) I thought that I'd gotten rid of you.**

**Alex: It would take a lot more to get rid of me.**

**Dynasty: I figured that by now.**

**Alex:(laughing, taking step forwards) Really? I thought my mother had scared you away.**

**Dynasty: It would take more than your mother to get rid of me.**

**Alex: (taking another step closer) And what exactly would scare you away?**

** Dynasty doesn't reply. Alex stepped closer until they were only about five inches apart. Slowly his face neared hers, as she also rose up to meet him falling deeper into his gaze. They were an inch away from their lips meeting when Dynasty turned away.**

**Dynasty: (whisper) I'm sorry, I can't.**

**Alex: (stunned,stuttering) But...but... you...you can.**

**Dynasty: (still soft) Alex, you have the love of a worthy woman.**

**Alex: (suddenly angry and frustrated) Worthy? Ha! She only wants me for my money, not for love!**

**Dynasty: (turns back, eyes flaming with anger) Then why the hell did you purpose to her in the first place!?**

** Alex gives a gesture of defeat with his hands and looks down to the sandy flooring. **

**Dynasty: That's what I thought. (attitude)**

**Dynasty now turns completely away and finally walks away to finish her packing. Suddenly to Dynasty's surprise Alex says...**

**Alex: Well I never thought I would fall for someone else.(said with deep regret and emotion)**

**Dynasty: (slowly turning to face him) What did you say? (eyes full of shock and emotion towards Alex)**

**Alex: (anger from nowhere) Nothing! Okay?! So you just leave me alone for Christ's sake!**

** Dynasty standing next to the doorway drops her jaw and bag in hand. Alex violently brushes by walking out on her pleadings to stay. From outside a man's voice rang clear...**

**Rick: Alex!?**

** Camera Z.I. to Alex who is exiting the doorway of temple. Evie rushes over to Alex in great relief. Slowly behind Alex, Dynasty appears bag slung over her shoulder.**

**Suddenly the group of six were encircled by Anubis warriors. A parting in the middle of the warriors reveals Mathyus walking proudly forward towards the group. Mathyus walks directly up to Dynasty, smiles casually, while Dynasty steps back frightened, his eyes suddenly become hard and Mathyus slaps her. Camera goes over to Alex who is threateningly stepping towards Mathyus only to be elbowed to the ground. As Alex struggles to his knees a gun is put to his head, and we see Evie step forward to only be shoved back in place. Dynasty, who has her hand on her cheek, slowly turns to face Mathyus with an angry glare.**

**Mathyus: What a pleasure it is to meet you once again.**

** Mathyus snaps his fingers, a human slave brings forth a bowl of water and a rag. He dampens the cloth, takes Dynasty's chin in his hand, and begins to wash the make-up from her face, while she struggles to get free. The marks appear after he is finished. C.U. of Dynasty's face and then to Ardath and his surprise. Mathyus smirks, turns on his heel, and walks away leaving the six to be dealt with. Alex is forcefully brought to his feet, but all the while he's looking at Dynasty as if she had betrayed him.**

**Scene:17**

**Prisoners**

**- Ext. caravan -**

** For days the six are pushed across the desert, stopping only to camp for the night and eat. During the trip Dynasty and Alex are paired together in chains. While walking Dynasty looks over to Alex and says...**

**Dynasty: Say something. (concerned and pleading voice)**

**Alex: (sternly) I have nothing to say to you anymore.**

**Dynasty: Alex, I would've told you but I...(finding it pointless to explain) (shaking her head)**

** The camera shows the six walking across the sandy dunes, with three guards on the each side of them. Camera then cuts to night scene with camp being set up. A guard comes and unchains Dynasty, leaving Alex to be on his own, she follows the guard with no questions asked. Mathyus walks up to Alex with two guards obediently following him. Evie moves closer to Alex becoming protective, one guard cuts the chain that holds Alex to the rest of them, and Alex is lead away into a temple.**

**Evie: (moving closer to Rick so that she can whisper in his ear) I've got a bad feeling about this. (Rick nods head in agreement)**

**Scene:18**

**The beating**

**- Int. Temple room -**

** We see Alex staring at Mathyus, who is being handed a long whip. The guard leaves, Mathyus readies the whip and with great skill whips him. Camera goes to the four left at the camp sight, they each look up in fear as the screams of pain from Alex echo in the night. When the camera sees Dynasty she looks down trying to ignore what she heard. The camera goes back to the temple room where we see Alex on the ground and Mathyus towering over him. Mathyus throws the whip aside, picks up Alex by the back of the neck, and throws Alex against the wall. Alex lands with a loud "thud" on the ground as he gasps for breath. C.U. on Mathyus' face which has a smirk of satisfaction on it, and then Mathyus leaves while saying to one of the guards...**

**Mathyus: (sternly) Bring the girl to see him.**

** A guard soon appears with Dynasty. The guard leaves and Dynasty rushes to Alex's side to help him. She gently turns him on his back and he groans with the pain from his wounds. She turns him back over to his stomach, then strips him of the remaining pieces of clothing on his back. She tears off the bottom hem of her dress and begins to dab at the wounds. As Dynasty finished soaking up most of the blood she notices a strange mark appearing upon his shoulder blade. As she continues to stair and tries to place what it is, four guards enter followed by Mathyus. She slowly stands to face Mathyus, while he signals to two of the guards to take Alex away. Dynasty begins to walk towards Mathyus, unknowingly tears fall down her cheeks. The two guards left block her from reaching Mathyus. Mathyus with a wave of his hand gestures the two to move out of the way. He takes one step towards her and lifts his hand to gather a tear from her face. He then says...**

**Mathyus: No matter how you try to hide your emotions like that of a man, you shall always be what you truly are...(lifts hand to show her the tear he had wiped from her face) a woman. **

** A cruel smile appears on Mathyus' face as Dynasty's eyes widen with the knowledge that it was true. Mathyus leaves as Dynasty sinks to her knees and begins to weep.**

**Scene:19**

**Evie's visions**

**- Int./Ext. tent -**

** Camera shows the blurry edge of a picture (dream state) within the picture, is slow motion of Mathyus with the whip and Alex screaming in painful agony. It replays the image a couple of times. Evie vision then goes to a picture of a wall stained with fresh blood. The image turns to see the replay of Mathyus wiping a tear from Dynasty's face. The vision ends and Evie awakes in a cold sweat gasping for breath. Rick turns over and says...**

**Rick: What is it, Evie?**

**Evie: Something has gone wrong...very wrong.**

**Rick: How do you know?**

**Evie: I had another vision.**

**Rick: Evie, you haven't had a vision in years. Why now?**

**Evie: I'm not sure.**

**Rick: What happened in it?**

**Evie: Alex was in pain and Dynasty betrayed him.**

**Rick: Betrayed? Are you sure about that?**

**Evie: Of course I'm sure...I told you she was trouble.**

** Evie stops talking and hushes Rick. They both listen intently, hearing footsteps. Evie quickly rises to her feet and walks out of the tent, Rick follows. They both a figure being dragged between the two guards. As they drop the figure in the dust, Evie realizes the figure is her son, Alex. The two rush to their son's side to see what was wrong. Rick feels for a pulse and sighs with relief.**

**Evie: (panicked) What's wrong?**

**Rick: Nothing. He's still alive, thank God. (relieved)**

**Evie: (sighs) I told you something was wrong.**

**Rick: I don't care...when...who...how...why did it happen?**

**Evie: When, they took him away. Who, Mathyus. How, he was whipped by the looks of it, and why...that I'm not sure of.**

**Evie:(looks down at Alex) By the looks of it someone tried to help him.**

**Rick: Could it have been Dynasty? I mean she was the only not here.**

**Evie:(looks at him with doubt) I very much doubt that.**

**Jonathan:(while stumbling out of tent) What's going...Holy shit! What happened to the poor boy?**

**Ardath:(following Jonathan) Mathyus...whip wounds.**

**Mathyus:(walking over to them) Smart... for a Medhjai.**

** Rick makes a move towards Mathyus but stopped by Evie and Ardath who had grabbed him by the arms. Mathyus looks down at Alex and kicks him in his side. Evie nearly charged at Mathyus wanting to kill him, but was stopped by Jonathan and Rick forcefully. Mathyus cruelly laughs and kicks Alex again in good measure, then walks off. Alex groans in pain, somewhat coming to.**

**Scene: 20**

**Temple of Anubis**

**- Int. Temple -**

** Over a period of days the caravan continues their journey to the Temple of Anubis. When they reach there Alex was able to walk with the help of Ardath. Before they entered Mathyus stopped them and said...**

**Mathyus: Welcome to the Temple of Anubis, where the underworld awaits you.**

** Dynasty sheepishly and fearfully looks up. The six are sent to their own little rooms/cells. Mathyus sends for Alex and everyone to meet with him in the main throne room. Rick, Evie, Ardath, Jonathan, and Dynasty are left to stand in the back watching. Dynasty looks like the walking dead, she never looks up from the ground. Alex is taken over to a black pool where Mathyus signals to him to get in. Alex looks at him in disbelief and says...**

**Alex: You've got to be kidding!**

** Mathyus doesn't reply, but forcefully pushes Alex into the pool. As Alex comes up from under water, we see his hair quickly darken to black, his eyes have become dark and mean, we also notice that his body has become buffer than before. Alex is brought out of the pool and stands, overlooking everyone else. His clothes have become black. Evie looks at Alex, and then Jonathan steps forward and says...**

**Jonathan:(Surprised and stupidly said) What the hell happened to you!?**

** While Jonathan is saying that, we see Evie stepping forward looking at Alex, and is hit to the ground by one of the guards. Alex then says...**

**Alex/Anubis: Guards, take them away, Mathyus...you stay here.**

** Everyone leaves and Mathyus turns to Alex/Anubis saying...**

**Mathyus: The girl is now weak, she is ready to be slain. (smiling cruelly)**

**Alex/Anubis: How did you learn of this?**

**Mathyus: The girl has shown her true emotions for the person you inhabit by the name of Alex.**

**Alex/Anubis: Well then...proceed as planned.**

**Scene:21**

**The markings**

**- Int. Dynasty's cell -**

** Camera F.I. to Dynasty's cell as Alex/Anubis walks in unattended. Alex/Anubis looks down at Dynasty saying...**

**Alex/Anubis:(demanding) I command you to look at me.**

** Dynasty doesn't look up at him, but keeps staring at the floor. Alex/Anubis crouches down in front of her, lifting her gaze to meet his. As her gaze meets his he sees her eyes flowing with tears. He pulls out a dagger, which was hidden under his cloak, and shoves back her sleeve. Alex/Anubis grabs her forearm and Dynasty cries out in agony. Alex/Anubis pauses and sees what is wrong. He frowns and then stands yelling...**

**Alex/Anubis: Mathyus, get in here.**

** Mathyus walks into see what is wrong. Alex/Anubis shows him the signs of her inner forearm. Alex/Anubis looks at Mathyus while saying...**

**Alex/Anubis: These symbols say that she is to be my bride and you wanted me to kill her?!**

** Alex/Anubis hits Mathyus on the back of the head for his stupidity and releases Dynasty from his grasp. The two then walk out of the cell slamming the door behind them. **

**Scene:22**

**Anubis' Bedchamber**

**- Int. Chamber -**

** We see Dynasty being lead into Alex/Anubis' bedchamber. Dynasty finally looks up from the ground and scans the room. She looks at Alex/Anubis puzzled at why she was there. Alex/Anubis smiles and takes her to his bed to sit down. When she does so he says...**

**Alex/Anubis: (looking at Dynasty) (said gently) You will rest here for the next couple of days.**

** Dynasty meets his gaze and she thinks that she suddenly sees Alex in Anubis' eyes. She then looks back down to the ground and Alex/Anubis leaves her in there. When he gets outside we see Mathyus standing outside the door. Alex/Anubis looks at him and says...**

**Alex/Anubis: Make sure that she is comfortable. (Mathyus nods in response)**

**Scene:23**

**The river**

**- Int. temple -**

** Alex/Anubis is at a nearby river, he steps inside and all around where he is standing turns black. Alex's features start to reappear, while the blackness forms into a human form of Anubis. Anubis' spirit leaves Alex. He forcefully grabs Alex's arm and pulls him out of the river.**

** Later that day we see the other five people standing at the black pool in the temple. Evie looks over to a corridor where she sees a tall, dark figure walking down it. Anubis appears out of the corridor, and they all look at each other in puzzlement. Evie looks at Rick and says...**

**Evie: What happened to Alex?**

**Rick: I don't know, but that's defiantly not him.**

**Ardath: Anubis' spirit has left Alex's body.**

**Jonathan: (somewhat paranoid) So this is the real Anubis.**

**Ardath: That is correct.**

** Anubis walks over to Mathyus and puts his hand on Mathyus' shoulder. Mathyus nods in a gesture welcoming Anubis, he then says...**

**Mathyus: My Lord.**

**Anubis: Mathyus, my faithful servant.**

**Mathyus: Where is the boy?**

**Anubis: (to one of the guards) Go get him.**

** A little while later the guard appears with Alex, who is chained. Alex is brought to the group and Evie goes over to make sure that he was all right. Camera cuts to Anubis who now has walked over to Dynasty, he leans in trying to kiss her, but Dynasty pulls away from him. Alex goes for Anubis, but then he is hit to the ground. Dynasty runs over to Alex, who had been cut. Dynasty stands looking at Anubis sternly. Anubis laughs and says...**

**Anubis: You care for him...well that will never work out. Looks like I'll have to kill him.**

**Mathyus: Allow me to save you the trouble. (stepping towards Alex, but Anubis stops him)**

**Anubis: Wait, don't worry my friend...you'll get your chance. Bring forth the Medhjai.**

** A guard brings Ardath forward. Anubis grabs his sword out of its sheath, he signals to the guard to get Ardath down to his knees. All of a sudden Dynasty grabs Anubis' sword out of his hands and cuts off the guards' head. Anubis grabs his dagger and cuts Dynasty down to her cheekbone. At seeing that, Alex grabs one of the guards' swords and charges for Anubis. Anubis grabs his sword off the ground and blocks Alex, he then says...**

**Anubis: (tauntingly) So you wish to play do you?**

**Alex: (stepping back) (sarcastically) Yeah, let's play.**

** A fierce sword fight begins. Alex lunges at Anubis who blocks it. With his rage Alex slashes wildly at Anubis. Dynasty grabs the dead guards' sword ready to fight, she then looks down at the sword seeming like she doesn't know what to do with it, and then she drops the sword, backing down from the fight. **

**Scene:24**

**Anubis' death**

**- Int. temple -**

** Anubis manages to knock Alex's sword out of his hand, Anubis lifts his sword and with one swift swipe cuts Alex across the chest, causing Alex to fall onto his back. Anubis turns his back to Alex and looks to Dynasty's stunned face. Camera shows a bloody hand slowly take Anubis' dagger from its sheath, camera goes back to everyone else. Suddenly we see Anubis' own dagger sticking out of the back of his neck as he falls to his knees with a stunned look upon his face. Alex walks into view and yanks the dagger from Anubis and slices Anubis across the throat as Anubis turns to dust. **

**Alex: (whispering to pile of dust) Thanks for letting me play.**

**Alex: (sarcastically, turning to everyone else) Well, the only way to kill an Anubis warrior is by cutting off its head, you were right Uncle John.**

** Alex goes and unlocks the rest of them, as Ardath turns to Johnathan with a raised eyebrow. Evie and Rick go over and hug Alex relieved to see that he was fine.**

**Evie: (relieved, tears of joy in eyes) Alex, you're all right.**

**Rick: Good fighting son. (patting him on the back)**

**Alex: Thanks dad.**

**Jonathan: Yes, jolly good show partner.**

** While the rest of them are congratulating Alex, Dynasty turns away and silently leaves the room, not looking back at Alex. Ardath is the only one who sees her leave and goes to tell Alex.**

**Ardath: Alex.**

**Alex: Ardath. (looking around) Where's Dynasty?**

**Ardath: That's what I've come to tell you my friend, she's left.**

**Alex: Left? **

**Evie: (hearing the news, coming up behind Alex) Go after her Alex. (Alex looks back at her and she smiles)**

** Alex catches up to Dynasty and stops her. She looks up at him and the two stare at each other for a couple of minutes. Alex leans in and kisses her, Dynasty finally just gives into him. Afterward Dynasty says...**

**Dynasty: Alex, what about your mother?**

**Evie: (walking up to her) No, need for that, I trust you now. (Evie hugs her welcomingly)**

**Dynasty: (to Alex) Your fiancée'?**

**Alex: Now that, you're gonna have to help me with. (shrugging his shoulders)**

**Scene:23**

**Airport**

**- Ext. landing pad -**

** Camera dissolves in to where we see the O'Connel family loading their luggage onto Izzy's dirigible. The whole time Alex continuously looks around as if expecting someone. Rick and Evie look at one another worriedly. Evie walks up to Alex and says..**

**Evie: Alex we have to go now.**

**Alex: But she's not here,...,we have to wait for her. (protesting)**

**Jonathan: We'll come back tomorrow. (drunk) (bottle in hand)**

**Izzy: I'd like to get out of here while I'm young and not shot in the ass.**

**Evie:Izzy... you're not going to get shot,...,anywhere. (in tone used with Jonathan and young children)**

**Alex: Especially in the ass. (muttered with a slight smile)**

**Evie: Alex!? Watch your language! **

**Alex: Mum, (exasperated) I'm twenty years old. I can talk however I wish.**

**Evie: Not around me you won't.**

**Izzy: Time to go!**

**Alex: But...**

** Alex is herded onto the small plane piloted by Izzy. Camera shows take off and Alex sitting next to the window with a sad look on his face. Camera dissolves out.**

**Scene:24**

**Return to London**

**-Int. O'Connel Manor -**

** Camera comes in showing Alex escorting his fiancée', Katie, into the main living room. Katie chats away happily as Alex nods his head paying no heed to what Katie is talking about. Alex gestures her to sit while saying...**

**Alex: Katie, can I see the ring I gave you?**

**Katie: (said quickly) Of course, but why? Nothing happened to it. I took very good care of it. The ring is to pretty to be carelessly thrown around. It symbolizes our love for one another, and how rich you...**

**Alex: (annoyed and angry) Just show me the ring.**

**Katie: Okay. (said quietly as she slips it off her finger)**

**Alex: Thank you, Katie...I'll just hold on to this for a while.**

**Katie: What do you mean?! You're going to deprive me of your money...I...I mean your love!?**

**Alex: Yes! That's exactly what I'm saying. I don't love you...not like I ever did...but I have found someone who loves me for **_**me**_**. Now please...do leave.**

**Katie: (standing looking furious) I will not! What kind of jerk do you think you are?!**

**Alex: One who has no feelings for you.**

**Katie: Who's the girl that stole you away from me?**

**Dynasty: (stepping out of the shadows behind Alex) Well for one I did, and two shut the hell up! Before I seriously injure you.**

**Katie: Well! (stomping away)**

** The front door slams and then Alex turns to Dynasty. He crosses his arms and she shrugs. He then says...**

**Alex: Nice timing, just like my dad.**

**Dynasty: I feel so much better that I saved you from her!**

**Dynasty: And to think you were going to marry her.**

**Alex: Stupid idea, huh?**

**Dynasty: I guess...coming from you, though it must be routine.**

**Alex: Why do I love you?**

**Dynasty: (shrugging) Opposites attract...or because I'm like your mother...in some ways.**

**Alex: (shuddering) No, that's not it. **

**Dynasty: How the hell did this happen between us? **

**Alex: Starting from the beginning...I have no clue.**

**Dynasty: Well that's nice.**

**Evie: (stepping in room) Where's Katie?**

**Alex: She's gone.**

**Evie: Thank God, I really hated that woman.**

**Rick: (coming up behind her) You never like any of Alex's girlfriends.**

**Evie: Of course not...I'm his mother.**

**Rick: Did you hear that Alex? Alex?**

** Rick and Evie look over to Alex and Dynasty, who are kissing. Rick notices this is a good time to take advantage of situation and kisses Evie. Alex looks over at his parents and says...**

**Alex: Oh please, get a room. **

** Camera F.O. from scene.**

**Scene:25**

**Alex and Dynasty's wedding**

**- Ext. O'Connel Manor yard -**

** Camera F.I. to a big crowd of people in the O'Connel's back yard. Alex is wearing tan slacks and a white collared shirt, with a black tie. Dynasty is wearing an off white tunic with red silk pants. Her hair was in a black complex knot on the back off her neck, while Alex's hair was slicked back. We see the two lean in and kiss, then the crowd applause's. As the two are walking down the isle we hear Katie mutter...**

**Katie: She only wants him for his money.**

**Dynasty: (through clutched teeth) Shut up!**

**Katie: (thinking fast and getting fed up) (no comeback) Well...**

** Katie turns and walks towards the bar and accidentally runs into Jonathan.**

**Jonathan: Hello, did I ever tell you that I'm rich?**

** Camera F.O. to credits.**

** The End**

* * *

**R&R please! No flames!**


End file.
